super_fantastic_mariofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Mario
Mario (マリオ in Giapponese) è l'eponimo protagonista della longeva [[Mario (serie)|serie di Mario]]. Creato da Shigeru Miyamoto, è la mascotte ufficiale della Nintendo. Mario fa il suo debutto come protagonista nel gioco arcade Donkey Kong, pubblicato nel 1981. A partire da Super Mario Bros. ha acquisito numerose abilità di cui si serve per sconfiggere i suoi più acerrimi nemici, come il salto e la possibilità di trasformarsi utilizzando vari oggetti, tra i quali spiccano il Super Fungo e il Fiore di Fuoco. Spesso Mario è rappresentato come un personaggio silenzioso e privo di una personalità ben definita: secondo la filosofia della Nintendo, questo rende il personaggio più versatile e permette al giocatore di identificarsi meglio in lui. Nella maggior parte dei giochi in cui appare, Mario è l'eroe intento a liberare la Principessa Peach dalle grinfie del malvagio Bowser. Occasionalmente, compete con i suoi amici e nemici in vari eventi sportivi. Le origini Dopo lo scarso successo del gioco Radar Scope negli Stati Uniti, l'allora presidente della Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi, chiese a Shigeru Miyamoto di trasformarlo in un titolo che avrebbe attirato una fetta di pubblico più grande. Il game designer, anziché tentare di migliorare lo stesso gioco, decise di svilupparne uno totalmente nuovo basato sulla serie di ''Braccio di Ferro''. Nonostante tutto, la Nintendo non fu in grado di ottenerne i diritti e Miyamoto dovette inventare nuovi personaggi ed elementi. Dopo aver concepito un triangolo amoroso tra i personaggi della sua nuova storia, il game designer definì il protagonista, che fu soprannominato Jumpman. Al personaggio fu fatta indossare una salopette rossa e una maglietta blu, in modo da rendere le braccia più visibili grazie al contrasto di colore. Infine, furono aggiunti un cappello (perché a quei tempi rappresentare il continuo movimento dei capelli era molto difficile) e dei baffi caratteristici, dato che una bocca sarebbe stata impossibile da raffigurare sullo schermo del cabinato arcade.IGN Presents: The History of Super Mario Bros. Durante lo sviluppo di Donkey Kong Jr., Jumpman cambiò nome e diventò l'attuale Mario. Comunemente, l'origine del nome Mario è attribuita all'allora proprietario dell'edificio usato come sede da Nintendo of America, Mario Segale, un uomo dall'aspetto simile a quello di Jumpman. Storia Serie Donkey Kong Donkey Kong lancia barili.]] In Donkey Kong, primissimo gioco della serie, Mario è un carpentiere il cui compito è salvare la sua amata Pauline dalle grinfie dello scimmione Donkey Kong, che l'ha rapita e portata in un cantiere. Con la pressione di un solo tasto, il giocatore può far scavalcare gli ostacoli a Mario. Inoltre, il protagonista può servirsi dei martelli per distruggere alcuni oggetti. A differenza dei giochi successivi, qui Mario non può sbarazzarsi dei nemici e degli ostacoli saltando sopra di essi. Donkey Kong Jr. '' cerca di salvare il padre in gabbia]] Per la prima volta Mario fa la parte del nemico. Dopo aver sconfitto Donkey Kong nel gioco precedente Mario lo rapisce. Donkey Kong Jr. vedendosi costretto a salvare il padre parte per una nuova avventura. Mario essendo un Boss del gioco ha il compito di ostacolare Donkey Kong Jr.; rilasciando da un secchio una serie di animali come uccelli. Quando Donkey Kong Jr. arriverà da Donkey Kong, Mario scapperà finché non arriverà al livello finale dove verrà sconfitto non avendo più scampo per scappare. 'Donkey Kong (Game Boy)' '' per Game Boy]]Il gioco di ''Donkey Kong per Game Boy, non è solamente il remake dell'originale Donkey Kong, ma è un gioco più grande con l'aggiunta di nove mondi. La storia è la stessa del gioco originale, Pauline viene rapita da Mario che dovrà inseguire lo scimmione per salvare la sua ragazza. Mario può eseguire la Verticale, che gli permette di difendersi dagli oggetti che cadono dall'alto. Dalla posizione a Verticale, Mario può eseguire il Salto in Alto. Il gioco offre anche la possibilità di eseguire il Salto all'Indietro (da non confondere con la Capriola di Super Mario 64), e di saltare sulle corde per eseguire uno stupendo Avvitamento. Un altro importate set di mosse per Mario, viene ripreso da Super Mario Bros. 2, come la capacità di raccogliere nemici e oggetti per poi poterli rilanciare. Questo è anche uno dei primi giochi in cui Mario può prendere danno o morire se cade da luoghi troppo elevati. Quando Mario muore comincia a carbonizzarsi ed appare aureola sopra la sua testa. Per poter proseguire nel gioco a volte Mario deve trovare un Chiave ed aprire una Porta chiusa. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Qui fa una piccolissima apparizione alla fine del gioco, in un video di Cranky Kong, insieme a Diddy Kong, Link e Yoshi. Serie Game & Watch Mario è apparso in molti giochi della serie Game & Watch. Il ruolo principale di Mario in questa serie è partecipare dei minigiochi o addirittura interpretare il ruolo del cattivo. Serie Mario Golf Dal 1984, Mario è apparso in tutti i giochi della serie di Mario Golf come personaggio molto versatile. Serie Wrecking Crew Wrecking Crew Nel gioco del 1985, Wrecking Crew, Mario insieme a suo fratello Luigi lavora come operaio in un cantiere di demolizioni, e utilizza dei martelli simili a quelli del gioco Donkey Kong. A differenza di Wrecking Crew '98, sequel uscito solo in giappone questo gioco ha una trama. Wrecking Crew '98 .]]In ''Wrecking Crew '98 ''Mario scopre che il Regno dei Funghi è stato invaso da Bowser, così Mario decide di armarsi di Martelli per distruggere le fortezze create dal suo nemico. Serie ''Super Mario Mario Bros. Dopo Donkey Kong Nintendo sviluppò Donkey Kong Jr. e Donkey Kong 3, in cui gli scimmioni assumevano il ruolo di protagonisti. I giochi però non ebbero il successo sperato e Nintendo decise di cambiare rotta e di far tornare alla ribalta il protagonista del primo episodio. Nacque così Mario Bros., videogioco arcade del 1983. In questo gioco Mario non è più un carpentiere, ma un idraulico che deve ripulire le fogne di New York dalla minaccia di Tartarughe, Granchi, Falene e Surgelini. È il primo episodio della serie in cui si può giocare in due, e questo spiega il "Bros." (abbreviazione di "brothers", "fratelli") nel titolo: si tratta infatti del primo gioco in cui appare il fratello minore di Mario, Luigi. Super Mario Bros. .|left]] ''Super Mario Bros. fu il primo gioco di Mario in esclusiva per una console Nintendo, ovvero il Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Tutti gli altri episodi fino a quel momento, infatti, erano disponibili anche nei cabinati arcade delle sale giochi. Super Mario Bros. è riconosciuto in tutto il mondo come il gioco più famoso di Mario, il gioco che diede il via al Mario che conosciamo oggi. In questo episodio, infatti, Mario si trova per la prima volta nel Regno dei Funghi, in cui conosce la Principessa Peach, Toad e Bowser, che da allora sarebbe diventato il suo acerrimo nemico. Il gioco riscosse un successo enorme, tanto da mantenere il titolo di gioco più venduto di tutti i tempi per oltre 20 anni. Fu allora che Mario diventò la mascotte di Nintendo, e la sua serie la più conosciuta nel panorama videoludico. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels . ]]Mario ritorna in ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels seguito di Super Mario Bros. uscito inizialmente solo in Giappone (perché considerato troppo difficile) dove venne chiamato Super Mario Bros. 2 ''mentre negli altri paesi è stato creato un altro ''Super Mario Bros. 2 conversione del gioco Doki Doki Panic. Bowser dopo essere stato sconfitto rapisce nuovamente la Principessa Peach e Mario è intenzionato a salvare nuovamente la principessa e l'intero Regno dei Funghi. Super Mario Bros. 2 .|left]] In ''Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario si avventura nel regno di Subcon insieme a Luigi, Peach e Toad per liberarla dal malefico re Wart. Questo titolo è basato su Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, altro gioco ideato da Miyamoto, quindi le meccaniche del gameplay differiscono dal resto della serie: Mario e gli altri, infatti, non possono sconfiggere la maggior parte dei nemici semplicemente saltandogli sopra, devono raccoglierli e lanciarli per farli scontrare tra di loro. Inoltre possono estirpare dei vegetali dal terreno e lanciarli per colpire gli avversari. In realtà, Subcon (il cui nome deriva da "subconscio") non è un luogo reale, ma il frutto dei sogni di Mario. Super Mario Bros. 3 in Super Mario Bros. 3.]] Super Mario Bros. 3 è ambientato nel Regno dei Funghi, è la minaccia è nuovamente Bowser, stavolta assistito dai suoi Bowserotti. Nella modalità multigiocatore Mario viaggia attraverso gli 8 mondi di gioco insieme a Luigi. In ciascuno dei mondi (tranne l'ottavo) è presente un re che è stato trasformato in un animale da un Bowserotto, e i fratelli Mario devono sconfiggerlo per far tornare il sovrano alla normalità. Nell'ultimo mondo Mario e Luigi affrontano per la seconda volta Bowser, che ha rapito nuovamente la principessa Peach. In questo episodio è stato introdotto un gran numero di power up, come la Super Foglia che lo trasforma in Mario Procione, il Costume Tanuki che lo trasforma in Mario Tanuki, il Costume Rana che lo trasforma in Mario Rana e altri. Super Mario World e Yoshi in Super Mario World.|left]] Super Mario World è ambientato a Dinosaur Land, in cui Bowser ha rapito nuovamente Peach. Qui Mario conosce Yoshi, i cui amici hanno subito le stesse sorti della principessa. I due decidono di allearsi, e così Mario cavalca per la prima volta il dinosauro verde, che mette al suo servizio abilità come la lingua lunga, che gli permettono di ingoiare i nemici e assorbirne i poteri. In questo gioco Mario sconfigge nuovamente Bowser, a bordo per la prima volta della sua Koopa Clown Car, rispedendogli contro i Koopasapiens che il re dei Koopa stesso gli lancia. Anche in Super Mario World come in Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario può volare, ma non più sotto forma di Mario Procione, bensì con una Piuma che lo trasforma in Mario Cappa. Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64, Mario appare per la prima volta in un ambiente tridimensionale; acquisisce così la capacità di accovacciarsi, fare una capriola ed eseguire un salto in lungo. Inoltre può eseguire un salto triplo, un salto a parete, lo Schianto a Terra, può sferrare dei pugni, dei calci e trasformarsi grazie al potere del Cappello Alato, del Cappello Invisibile e del Cappello di Metallo. Questo è anche il primo gioco in cui Mario può stare sott'acqua per un tempo limitato, l'unico (insieme al remake) in cui recupera energia quando nuota sul pelo dell'acqua, e l'unico in cui perde il cappello (anche in altri giochi perde il cappello ma qui può rimanere senza per tutto il tempo che vuole). In questo gioco la Principessa Peach invita Mario al suo castello ma, una volta arrivato, scopre che Bowser ha rapito la principessa ed ha rubato le Superstelle. Per sconfiggere Bowser deve prima recuperare le Superstelle. Nel remake (Super Mario 64 DS) Mario viene invitato al castello, ma stavolta insieme a lui vengono invitati anche Luigi e Wario. Tutti e tre vengono rapiti da Bowser e rinchiusi nei quadri perciò Yoshi, che stava dormendo sul tetto del Castello, decide di andare a salvarli. Questo viene considerato il primo gioco della serie principale (e anche l'unico) in cui Yoshi è un personaggio giocabile. Ogni personaggio ha una abilità diversa: Wario può diventare di Ferro, Luigi può diventare invisibile, Yoshi può sputare fuoco e Mario ha due abilità: il potere di volare proveniente dal gioco originale e la possibilità di diventare un pallone grazie al Fiore Potenza. Super Mario Sunshine in Super Mario Sunshine|left]] In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario insieme alla Principessa Peach e a Mastro Toad parte per l'Isola Delfina. Mentre Mario è impegnato insieme a Mastro Toad a godersi il cibo che hanno visto in una pubblicità dell'isola, Peah avvista un'entità simile a Mario. Arrivati sull'isola il loro Aereo atterra bruscamente poiché la pista di atterraggio è ricoperta da Melma. Mario trova nelle vicinanze un invenzione del Professor Strambic, il Sistema di Lancio Idrico Combinato (abbreviato per errore SPLAC 3000). grazie allo SPLAC 3000, Mario ripulisce la Melma, ma viene portato in tribunale dove viene dichiarato colpevole di aver inquinato tutta l'isola con la Melma. In realtà colui che ha messo nei guai Mario è Mario Ombra che dopo diversi tentativi riesce a rapire la Principessa Peach. Mario segue Mario Ombra e scopre che in realtà il suo perfido sosia è Bowser Jr. il figlio Di Bowser. Alla fine mario riesce a salvare Peach e a riconquistare la fiducia degli abitanti dell'isola. In questo gioco Mario indossa una maglia a maniche corte segno che stava proprio andando in vacanza. New Super Mario Bros. in New Super Mario Bros.]] In New Super Mario Bros. il ruolo di Mario è lo stesso dei precedenti giochi. Questa volta durante una passeggiata il Castello della Principessa Peach viene attaccato durante una passeggiata tra Peach e Mario e mentre l'idraulico baffuto cerca di capire cosa sia successo, Bowser Jr. rapisce la povera Principessa. In questo gioco le azioni di Mario e la varietà di power-up disponibili aumentano di numero. Super Mario Galaxy |left]] Durante il Festival delle Stelle, Bowser rapisce nuovamente la Principessa Peach e Kamek , suo servitore scaraventa Mario nello spazio nella Galassia Varco Celestiale, dove l'idraulico incontra Rosalinda, la ragazza misteriosa che sorvola ogni cent'anni sulla sua Cometa il Regno dei Funghi la stessa cometa celebrata nel Festival delle stelle. Rosalinda dona a Mario lo Sfavillotto Babylume, il quale fornisce a Mario un potere che si basa sulla maggior parte delle meccaniche di gioco, la Piroetta. Questa mossa è l'attacco principale del gioco e a differenza dei soliti attacchi di Mario essa non è solo offensiva, ma può essere utilizzata anche per altri scopi tutti importanti nel gameplay del gioco. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii in New Super Mario Bros. Wii]] In New Super Mario Bros. Wii il ruolo di Mario non cambia. Stavolta durante il compleanno della Principessa Peach una torta indesiderata arriva al Castello, infatti pochi secondi dopo aver raggiunto la stanza della Principessa, dalla torta saltano fuori i Bowserotti e Bowser Jr. che rapiscono Peach. Mario e co. devono percorrere un altro lungo viaggio per andare a salvarla. Super Mario Galaxy 2 in Super Mario Galaxy|left]] In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario recatosi nuovamente al Castello della sua amata per ilnuovo festival delle stelle, trova lo Sfavillotto Babylume di Rosalinda caduto nel Regno dei Funghi per colpa di Bowser. Dunque anche in questo gioco Mario deve salvare Peach viagfgiando tra le galassie come nel precedente gioco, ma stavolta sarà assistito dallo Sfavillotto Lume che gli lascerà il comando dell'Astronave Mario. In questo gioco mario ritorna a cavalcare Yoshi. Descrizione del personaggio Aspetto fisico L'aspetto caratteristico di Mario deve in parte le sue origini alle limitazioni tecnologiche degli anni '80. Con pochi pixel e colori a disposizione i programmatori non riuscivano ad animare i movimenti di Mario evitando che le braccia si confondessero col resto del corpo, di conseguenza gli hanno fatto una salopette. Allo stesso modo non avevano spazio per fare la bocca, e di conseguenza gli hanno dato dei baffi. Shigeru Miyamoto ha raccontato in un'invervista che quando ha creato Mario trovava difficile disegnare i capelli, quindi lo ha disegnato col cappello per comodità. L'aspetto di Mario non è cambiato molto negli anni, fin dalle origini è rappresentato come un ometto basso e paffuto. Un vecchio poster promozionale di una statua di Mario in dimensioni reali rivela che l'idraulico è alto 1,55m. Mario ha i capelli marroni, con qualche ciuffo alzato. Il suo caratteristico baffone è marrone scuro, ma fino a pochi anni fa veniva rappresentato completamente in nero. Vestiti Mario indossa un cappello rosso, una salopette blu con bottoni gialli, una maglia rossa, guanti bianchi e scarpe marroni. Rispetto alle prime apparizioni il colore dei vestiti è cambiato: prima di Super Mario Bros. 2 infatti veniva rappresentato con la maglia blu e la salopette rossa, mentre a partire dall'avventura di Subcon i colori di maglia e salopette sono stati invertiti, dandogli così l'aspetto che mantiene tutt'oggi. Super Mario Bros. fa eccezione a questo discorso: a causa delle limitazioni della console e del basso numero di colori disponibili, la salopette appariva marrone. Il colore dei vestiti di Mario può cambiare in base al power-up: l'esempio più emblematico è il Fiore di Fuoco che gli dona un abbigliamento bianco e rosso. Solitamente Mario porta sempre le maniche lunghe, tranne in Super Mario Sunshine, in cui per adattarsi all'ambiente estivo indossa maniche corte e può anche ottenere degli occhiali da sole. Nello stesso gioco inoltre può sostituire la sua solita maglia con una camicia tropicale tipica di Delfinia. I suoi vestiti in Super Smash Bros. Melee e Super Smash Bros. Brawl appaiono molto più realistici rispetto ai giochi di Mario. Il Cappello di Mario è una delle sue caratteristiche più rappresentative, ha un cerchio bianco al centro con una M dentro, ed è sempre stato rosso. Mario viene mostrato col cappello fin da quando era un neonato. Può cambiare colore prendendo un power-up, così come il resto dell'abbigliamento. In Super Mario 64 e Super Mario Sunshine alcuni nemici possono privarlo del cappello, nel secondo gioco questo significa perdere in continuazione energia per il caldo soffocante. Mario indossa sempre dei guanti bianchi, probabilmente utili per il suo lavoro da idraulico, molto raramente si vede senza (nei primi giochi non li porta). Le sue scarpe sono marroni, con un grande rigonfiamento all'estremità. Nei giochi di ruolo indossa anche delle Tessere, che gli donano nuovi attacchi o abilità aggiuntive. La Storia di Nintendo e di Super Mario ]] Nota:Tutto ciò che viene descritto in questa sezione appartiene al Libro di Super Mario di Nintendo. Gunpei Yokoi, riguardo al primo gioco distribuito da Nintendo of America. In realtà, la storia di Mario inizia nell’antica capitale imperiale del Giappone, Kyoto, nel 1981. Tuttavia, la nascita del famoso idraulico sarebbe incomprensibile senza capire cosa circondava la sua creazione. Il contesto è quello del lancio di Radar Scope (Nintendo, 1980) in America, che la leggenda ricorderà sempre come il fallimento che mise Nintendo in pericolo e obbligò Shigeru Miyamoto a inventare Donkey Kong. È infatti normale parlare di Donkey Kong (Nintendo, 1981) come il gioco che ha salvato Nintendo of America da una terribile deriva finanziaria, dopo le disastrose vendite di Radar Scope (Nintendo, 1980), presentato spesso come il flop degli sparatutto ambientati nello spazio. Scopriremo in queste pagine come la giovane e fragile struttura americana sia riuscita a mettersi in pericolo in meno di dodici mesi dalla sua apertura e con un solo gioco all’attivo, ma non per le ragioni che ci sono sempre state raccontate. 1981-1991: La nascita di un'icona, tra mito e realtà La storia di Mario affonda dunque le sue radici a New York, nel 1980. È infatti qui, dove nasce il videogioco, che Nintendo decide di trasferirsi all’inizio di quell’anno, per conquistare al meglio il mercato occidentale. Com’era, a quel tempo, il mercato videoludico? Quali erano i giochi di maggior successo, le pratiche commerciali e le scommesse economiche? Le risposte a queste domande identificano le ragioni alla base del fallimento di Radar Scope e la loro reale importanza agli occhi dell’azienda di Kyoto. La posta in gioco non era per niente bassa: ci permetterà di spiegare perché il gioco che doveva rimpiazzare questo costoso fallimento sarebbe stato assegnato a un giovane impiegato capace, piuttosto che a qualche rinomato sviluppatore di videogiochi. È anche lo stesso motivo per cui non inizieremo con una biografia del famoso Shigeru Miyamoto: all’epoca non era altro che un tizio qualunque all’interno dell’azienda di Kyoto e il suo coinvolgimento nella storia di Nintendo of America sarà, come vedremo, piuttosto accidentale. Nintendo, un nuovo arrivato negli Stati Uniti Alla fine degli anni ‘70, il marchio di Kyoto non è ancora una multinazionale, ma non è nemmeno sconosciuto nel settore dell’elettronica videoludica: dal 1973 crea progetti arcade e fa anche parte del primo circolo giapponese delle società pionieristiche di questa giovane industria. All’epoca Nintendo è specializzata in sistemi elettronici ottici, giochi in cui l’importanza sta nella visione dello schermo, spesso con spezzoni di filmati che danno la possibilità di prendere la mira con una pistola elettronica. I suoi primi successi si chiamano Wild Gunman (Nintendo, 1974) e Duck Hunt (Nintendo, 1976), oppure, tra i più classici si trova Sheriff (Nintendo, 1979). L’azienda resta tuttavia un produttore di serie B se paragonata a Taito, a Namco e perfino a SEGA in Giappone, e ad Atari, a Midway e a Williams negli Stati Uniti. Per far conoscere oltreoceano i suoi giochi, Nintendo vende quindi le sue schede elettroniche a partner locali, come Exidy o anche alla filiale di SEGA-Gremlins. Così facendo, all’inizio degli anni ‘80 vengono commercializzati negli Stati Uniti i giochi Bandido (Exidy, 1980), già conosciuto in Europa col nome di Sheriff, e Space Firebird (SEGA, 1980) uscito l’anno precedente in Giappone. Questi due giochi sono finiti nel dimenticatoio ormai da tanto tempo, ma vale la pena citarli: infatti entrambi sono stati concepiti graficamente da Shigeru Miyamoto, la cui prima esperienza nel campo dei videogiochi viene spesso erroneamente considerata quella con Donkey Kong. In realtà, se questi due titoli non sono mai associati al futuro padre di Mario, la colpa in gran parte va al fatto che il nome di Nintendo non appare sulle confezioni americane. Nintendo all’epoca è solo un fornitore, o se vogliamo dirla col linguaggio del XXI secolo, un concept studio, i cui progetti sono messi in vendita all’estero, insieme alla proprietà intellettuale. Questo sebbene già dagli inizi degli anni’80 l’azienda di Kyoto mostri un certo savoir-faire in fatto di videogiochi. Pur senza un’eclatante riuscita commerciale, questi giochi sono molto diffusi anche negli Stati Uniti, ma spesso non viene menzionata la loro origine. Agli occhi del pubblico americano l’azienda opera nell’ombra, esiste appena, senza un profilo pubblico. Nintendo, che è poco conosciuta negli Stati Uniti, viene quindi scambiata per un’azienda intermediaria che vende i suoi kit di schede elettroniche e permette a un buon costruttore di produrre cabinati a partire da quelle. Ma l’azienda di Kyoto realizza solo profitti trascurabili dalle operazioni. “Da un kit, si potevano ottenere 150 $ di margine” spiega Pierre Tel, fondatore di una delle maggiori società di produzione di giochi arcade in Europa, la francese Jeutel. “Su un gioco completo, il margine poteva salire a 1.500 $”. La proporzione è allettante. Nintendo capisce quindi di dover sviluppare la sua immagine pubblica, comprende che passare dallo status di sviluppatore di giochi a quello di produttore locale, ha interesse soprattutto a livello finanziario.Nintendo of America apre i battenti agli inizi degli anni ‘80. Il presidente della società dal 1949, l’autoritario e risoluto Hiroshi Yamauchi, affida le redini a suo genero, Minoru Arakawa, che era già stato a capo di un progetto di costruzione in Canada per un’azienda giapponese. Dopo aver impedito alla moglie di lasciare gli Stati Uniti per occuparsi di una fabbrica di prodotti Nintendo in Malesia, è proprio lui a proporsi a Yamauchi, promettendogli prospettive di sviluppo su tutto il nuovo territorio e sperando anche di convincerlo a lasciare la figlia in America. David Sheff racconta come la fondazione di Nintendo of America sia stata decisa a una cena della famiglia di Kyoto, all’inizio degli anni ‘80 e come la coppia Arakawa, nel mese di maggio, avrebbe più che mai investito sui locali newyorkesi. In realtà, la decisione sembra essere stata presa nel 1979. Nel febbraio 1980, in un comunicato stampa pubblicato dalla rivista specializzata dedicata professionisti, Play Meter Magazine, la società ufficializza la nascita della sua sede americana. “In risposta all’accoglienza favorevole dei nostri prodotti in America negli ultimi diciotto mesi e all’elevato numero di domande”, dichiara Arakawa nell’articolo, “Abbiamo aperto una sede locale e formato un team capace di fornire una comunicazione rapida, efficace e più vicina alla nostra società e ai nostri clienti, in grado di soddisfare direttamente le loro necessità”. Così viene inaugurata Nintendo Co. Ltd., Nintendo of America Inc., al 1107 di Broadway Avenue a New York.L’azienda di Kyoto, che imprimeva il volto di Napoleone sulle sue prime carte da esportazione in Asia agli inizi del dopoguerra, non ha ancora una vera mascotte, né un’immagine o un logo che la renda riconoscibile negli Stati Uniti. Ma almeno possiede un indirizzo e finalmente può trattare direttamente con gli occidentali. Simbolicamente, l’ufficio si trova nell’est degli Stati Uniti, sulla costa dell’Atlantico, verso l’Europa, ben lontana dalla costa ovest, dal Pacifico e dal Giappone. Radar Scope e la moda degli sparatutto Qual era la situazione del mercato del videogioco a quel tempo? Era florida, ma contemporaneamente segnata da un forte conformismo. Dal 1978 al 1980 è l’epoca dei giochi spaziali, di conquista di galassie, i cui rappresentati sono Space Invaders (Taito, 1978), Asteroids (Atari, 1979), Galaxian (Namco/Midway, 1979) o anche Missile Command (Atari, 1980) e tutto un universo di surrogati più o meno credibili. Questi prendono piede grazie ai successi fantascientifici degli anni ‘70, come i film 2002, La seconda Odissea (1972), Dark Star(1974) Guerre stellari (1977), Star Trek (1979) e Alien(1978), o la serie televisiva Battlestar Galactica (1978). I videogiochi riprendono i temi ricorrenti di queste opere che segneranno l’intero decennio, come l’esplorazione di galassie lontane, le guerre tra razze e civiltà, gli scontri tra astronavi e la difesa della Terra. Di conseguenza, i giochi sparatutto mettono in scena aerei, elicotteri e sottomarini. All’inizio degli anni ‘80, le produzioni di Nintendo cavalcano quest’onda di giochi spaziali e l’azienda nel 1980 sviluppa tre sparatutto: Space Firebird, che SEGA distribuisce negli Stati Uniti con il proprio marchio nel 1981; il cupo Heli Fire (Nintendo, 1980), nel quale un sottomarino deve sparare dall’oceano agli elicotteri che si avvicinano; e un certo Radar Scope, che fondamentalmente si ispira a Space Invaders e Galaxian (Namco, 1979), in cui gli extraterrestri spuntano dall’alto dello schermo e la navicella spaziale del giocatore deve sparare. Il gioco di Nintendo si contraddistingue tuttavia per la finezza dei dettagli, che riescono a bilanciare la poca originalità e lasciano supporre che Miyamoto possa essere coinvolto, cosa che il diretto interessato non ha mai smentito né confermato. All’inizio, dal punto vista grafico, Radar Scope utilizza un’astuzia del disegnatore per creare un effetto di prospettiva, una quadrettatura in cui convergono tutte le linee verticali, mentre le orizzontali si restringono. Gli oggetti in alto, quindi, sono molto più piccoli di quelli in basso, dando un’impressione di lontananza nella parte alta, come se le cose si perdessero all’orizzonte. Il gioco introduce inoltre delle sorprendenti traiettorie ovoidali: le astronavi nemiche arrivano dall’alto dello schermo leggermente oblique, come in Galaxian, ma più si avvicinano al giocatore, più accelerano, per poi ripartire di scatto virando di lato. Associato agli effetti sonori acuti e ondulatori dei dischi volanti, questa messa in scena fa sobbalzare a ogni attacco. Inoltre, il gioco mette in pratica un modo di operare di cui Miyamoto diventerà specialista incontrastato: le vittorie sono proporzionali ai rischi. Il numero di punti guadagnati quando un giocatore distrugge un’astronave dipende infatti non solo dal tipo di navicella, ma anche dalla distanza da cui ha sparato. Questo spinge il giocatore ad avvicinarsi sempre di più agli alieni con traiettorie imprevedibili, per aumentare il valore del colpo e la frenesia nello spararlo. Tutte queste piccole astuzie di messa in scena, insieme alla grafica colorata e ai suoni, fanno sì che alla sua uscita, nel 1980, Radar Scope riscuota un discreto successo nell’arcipelago giapponese. Arakawa ci crede. Nel febbraio 1980, Nintendo of America annuncia con un comunicato stampa destinato ai professionisti del settore “uno schermo Sanyo a colori”, “una visualizzazione straordinaria”, “effetti sonori dinamici per migliorare l’azione del gioco”, così come delle navicelle spaziali “che attaccano a una velocità cosmica”. Decide quindi che Radar Scope sarà il primo titolo a essere commercializzato direttamente dalla sede locale dell’azienda sul suolo canadese e americano. Con la sua ambientazione spaziale ispirata agli universi di Guerre stellari, il gioco sembra adatto alla cultura locale e alla moda dei giochi ambientati nello spazio. Oltretutto, le sue numerose finezze riscuotono un’eco positiva tra i tester della società all’arrivo dei primi cabinati, nell’aprile 1980. Arakawa riesce infatti a vendere qualche cabinato nelle sale giochi. Pochi però, giusto per capire l’accoglienza del mercato. I primi riscontri sono incoraggianti: Radar Scope piace. Il giovane genero del presidente passa allora un ordine di 3.000 cabinati a Nintendo Giappone. Che sono sempre pochi, se paragonati alle decine di migliaia di Defender o Asteroids già in circolazione. Sono rari i giochi che conoscono un simile successo, e per un costruttore minore, come è ancora Nintendo, con una sede americana appena fondata, si tratta comunque di un investimento importante. Radar Scope deve convincere. Le ragioni del flop Il gioco viene annunciato nel febbraio 1980, ma la stampa specializzata americana non ne parlerà fino al gennaio 1981. La struttura di Arakawa commette il suo primo errore: sottovalutare la logistica e invece di far costruire i cabinati di Radar Scope negli Stati Uniti, li importa dal Giappone. Quindi, tra i tempi di fabbricazione e il trasporto in nave fino a New York, le copie arrivano solo nel novembre 1980, ben sei mesi dopo. Un tragico ritardo dal punto di vista commerciale. Le ragioni sono diverse: le circostanze, i rapporti forzati tra costruttori e distributori e infine i progressi tecnologici. Tutto questo è causa del fallimento. Il primo errore però arriva anche da Nintendo of America, che impone un prezzo di vendita che scoraggia sia i rivenditori americani che i produttori europei. In un mercato in pieno sviluppo, dove i titoli meno onerosi si dimostrano già molto popolari e redditizi, il gioco viene accolto con scetticismo. “Abbiamo notato come Radar Scope non sia il gioco del secolo, ma gli americani hanno comunque cercato di venderlo”, ricorda Pierre Tel. “Nintendo rifiutò di commercializzare separatamente il kit, voleva vendere il cabinato intero, che era anche molto più caro degli altri, costava il 50% in più e talvolta anche il doppio”. Nello stesso periodo, Space Invaders e Galaxian, che avevano già dato prova del loro successo, che non accennava a diminuire, costavano molto meno. La proporzione non era quindi per niente conveniente per gli operatori delle sale giochi americane e i fabbricanti europei. Infine, nel novembre 1980 esce il temibile avversario, Defender (Williams, 1980), che col suo scorrimento orizzontale, il primissimo tra i giochi spaziali, fa sembrare vecchi tutti gli altri titoli di quel genere in circolazione. A questa doppia concorrenza, sia nel prezzo che nella qualità, si aggiunge anche quella dell’originalità. Esce in quell’anno, infatti, anche Pac-Man (Namco/Midway, 1980). Forte di una massiccia campagna pubblicitaria, questo maze game, o “gioco di labirinto”, invade la maggior parte delle sale giochi, accaparrandosi spesso la postazione migliore, relegando i giochi spaziali minori nei posti più ingrati, come i retro bottega, gli angoli della sala o l’ultima fila. Non sono quindi sufficienti le qualità di Radar Scope per attirare l’attenzione. “Agli occhi dei giocatori non aveva nulla di speciale”, ricorda Bill Kunkel, co-fondatore della prima rivista americana sui videogiochi, Electronic Games. “Negli Stati Uniti c’era già stato Pong nel 1971, Space Invaders alla fine degli anni ‘70 e poi Pac-Man. Titoli come Crazy Climber o giochi come Space Invaders, o Galaxian, erano senza dubbio più popolari di Radar Scope e dei primi giochi Nintendo”. Radar Scope viene quindi snobbato perché arriva al momento sbagliato e a un prezzo troppo alto. Ma anche perché Nintendo of America, attore tanto giovane quanto minore, non ha il peso economico sufficiente per farsi spazio nei locali e nelle sale giochi già piene. Innanzitutto, delega a dei costruttori ben affermati il compito di commercializzare i cabinati a suo nome approfittando della loro capacità di influenza. Tuttavia, poiché Nintendo of America esiste come azienda, una struttura così giovane dovrebbe riuscire a prendersi carico della gestione delle vendite dei cabinati il cui prezzo unitario si stabilisce allora intorno ai 2.200 $. Tuttavia, tra costruttori obbligati a fabbricare un numero sempre maggiore di giochi, e operatori di sale giochi entusiasti ma al tempo stesso prudenti, i distributori locali hanno il ruolo dell’arbitro. “Un grande distributore può rifiutare un gioco senza nemmeno dargli le chance che si merita”, si lamentava allora Pete Entringer, presidente di Audio Visual Amusements, primo distributore locale di Nintendo of America. Così, contro i giganti dei giochi arcade che all’epoca sono Atari, Williams, Namco o anche Taito e SEGAGremlins, che potevano approfittare di una rete e di mezzi migliori per imporre i propri giochi ai grandi distributori nazionali, Nintendo of America fatica a lottare. L’azienda appartiene al gruppo di produttori di second’ordine, come Universal, Cinematronics, o a società ormai sparite come Pacific Novelty o Venture Line. Più giovani, più fragili e più prudenti, queste si rivolgono a piccoli distributori che passano loro ordini più contenuti, meno rischiosi, ma anche meno potenti in termini di distribuzione. “Un gioco diventa un successo se riesce ad arrivare alla massa”, spiega Pete Entringer nel giugno 1982 a Play Meter. “Prendete Radar Scope. Era un buon gioco, solido, che avrebbe fatto centro se avesse avuto la giusta penetrazione. Ma non ci è riuscito. Se lo stesso gioco fosse stato prodotto da Midway, non ho alcun dubbio che avrebbe venduto 50.000 copie”. Poiché Pete Entringer è interessato al successo di Radar Scope, il suo giudizio deve essere letto sotto un’altra prospettiva. Ma ci permette di immaginare che, se i diritti del gioco fossero stati acquistati da un produttore già ben avviato negli Stati Uniti, questo avrebbe potuto beneficiare di una distribuzione migliore, e di una produzione locale meno costosa e più rapida. Allora Nintendo of America si imbarca in una missione commerciale pericolosa: vendere ai distributori un titolo tecnicamente già vecchio di sei mesi, quando il culmine dei giochi spaziali, come Asteroids (Atari, 1979) e Galaxian (Midway, 1979) è stato nella primavera precedente. Ed ecco l’estremo colpo di sfortuna strutturale: tra l’inizio e la fine del 1980 compaiono i primi indizi di surriscaldamento del mercato dei videogiochi. La rivista Play Meter stila una lista dei motivi qualche mese più tardi: * la saturazione fa abbassare i guadagni per gioco *Asteroids, Galaxian o Invaders, i cui profitti ci hanno consentito di progredire, invecchiano subito e diventano quindi difficili da vendere; * i giochi sui quali abbiamo puntato erroneamente, come Battlezone o Star Castle, si sono trasformati in un abisso finanziario non appena terminate le vacanze estive”. La stanchezza dei giocatori, la saturazione del mercato dei giochi sparatutto e l’intasamento delle sale giochi sono tutti sintomi che non si sono ancora manifestati nel febbraio 1980, all’epoca della creazione di Nintendo of America, e danno così il colpo di grazia al primo gioco messo in commercio dall’azienda. Si dice spesso che il gioco abbia pagato per la sua qualità scadente. In realtà, poiché era il più esposto tra gli altri a causa del suo prezzo e della scarsa importanza di Nintendo come azienda, Radar Scope può essere considerato come una delle prime vittime della crisi dei giochi arcade, che inizierà nell’estate 1980 e che esploderà poi tra il 1982 e il 1984. Nintendo of America manda in guerra uno sparatutto senza possibilità di difesa, senza sospettare dell’impercettibile inizio del declino dell’impero del videogioco americano. Tuttavia, nel suo genere, quello dei giochi ispirati a Galaxian, è uno dei migliori, grazie a una realizzazione convincente e una messa in scena ben riuscita. Nonostante l’abbassamento dei prezzi, i gestori dei locali annullano la maggior parte degli ordini, e così più di 2.000 cabinati restano invenduti. Per la fragile struttura americana, giovane e già indebitata, è un disastro. Minoru Arakawa gioca allora il suo jolly famigliare: chiede alla moglie, la figlia del presidente di Nintendo, di difenderlo davanti al padre. L’ultimo dei giochi arcade A 15.898 km di distanza (fonte Google Maps), un uomo ha saputo presagire la saturazione del mercato dei giochi arcade. Quest’uomo è Hiroshi Yamauchi, l’imprevedibile presidente di Nintendo, tanto protettivo, quanto capace di mostrarsi autoritario e collerico. Dal momento in cui ha preso il comando dell’azienda nel 1949, a soli 22 anni, ha placato gli animi licenziando i più vecchi impiegati della società al primo tentativo di sciopero. La paura per le sue sfuriate da tiranno, temute da tutti, precede spesso uno qualsiasi dei suoi interventi. Ma sebbene ispiri un timore reverenziale, quest’uomo si dimostra anche una guida brillante e visionaria. Agli inizi degli anni ‘80, Hiroshi Yamauchi prende una di quelle decisioni per cui è tanto famoso: frenare progressivamente l’attività dell’azienda nel campo dei giochi arcade, per concentrarsi su altri mercati. La maggior parte degli ultimi giochi commercializzati dalla società non è mai riuscita a decollare. Il presidente non intende rimanere un piccolo sviluppatore di giochi arcade. Fa quindi recapitare il messaggio alla sua squadra: d’ora in avanti, vuole semplicemente giochi che si vendano. Se Nintendo of America continua a reclamare i suoi cabinati, in Giappone Hiroshi Yamauchi considera il mercato in declino e preferisce prepararsi al futuro, scommettendo su due nuovi modi di fare videogame: i giochi portatili e le console domestiche. All’epoca, l’azienda Nintendo è divisa in tre grandi sezioni. La divisione R&D1 di Gunpei Yokoi, il ramo storico, non fa più né giocattoli, né cabinati. Lavora invece con estrema dedizione sulla nuova gamma dei Game & Watch, lanciata nell’aprile 1980, che riscuote subito un enorme successo. Sotto la direzione di Masayuki Uemura, la R&D2 lavora a tempo pieno su una nuova idea del presidente: lo sviluppo di una console con schede intercambiabili: Family Computer (Famicom). Infine, la R&D3 di Genyo Takeda è la sezione ufficialmente responsabile dei cabinati, il cui esecutivo si fonderà a poco a poco con le altre due divisioni. Ecco perché, quando alla fine del 1980 Minoru Arakawa chiama Hiroshi Yamauchi per avvisarlo delle pessime vendite di Radar Scope e della situazione precaria di Nintendo of America, il presidente non dimostra alcun interesse al problema. Il genero non ha di certo il carisma di Yamauchi, ma non è il tipo da arrendersi, e insiste. Reprime l’orgoglio e chiede al suocero di inviargli un altro gioco per sostituire le schede madre di tutti i 2.000 cabinati invenduti. Dopo di che, non bisognerà fare altro che decorare questi ultimi con i colori del nuovo gioco. Tuttavia, la richiesta appare incongruente: Nintendo è, dal 1973, un fabbricante di giochi arcade che vende la sua tecnologia e i suoi giochi ad altre società straniere. Quando un partner gli richiede un nuovo titolo, come ha fatto a sua volta Minoru Arakawa, gli si propone di scegliere dal suo catalogo di produzioni più recenti. Nel 1980, Nintendo ha creato diversi giochi che potrebbero permettere un rilancio sul mercato americano: Space Firebird, Heli Fire o anche Space Launcher (Nintendo, 1979), per esempio, potrebbero essere una seconda chance, così come Monkey Magic (Nintendo, 1979), per la sua originalità. La maggior parte di questi titoli non è mai stata esportata negli Stati Uniti e comunque mai con il marchio Nintendo. In realtà, Minoru Arakawa è meno imbarazzato dalle vendite deludenti di Radar Scope che dai costi di stoccaggio dei magazzini dove sono tenuti gli invenduti. Il suo problema è prima di tutto logistico: vuole di sicuro altri giochi, ma spera soprattutto di liberarsi di tutti quei cabinati che lo disturbano e sballano il budget della sua giovane filiale. Per questo motivo, la casa madre deve concedergli un gioco che possa sostituire le schede madre di Radar Scope, utilizzando la stessa struttura dei cabinati. In linea di massima, non è una richiesta insormontabile, a parte il piccolo dettaglio che, alla fine del 1980, Nintendo è interamente dedicata alla produzione dei Game & Watch e non ci sono altri progetti arcade nei suoi programmi. Insomma, Minoru Arakawa non “compra” dalla casa madre, anzi, le assegna del lavoro in più. Personalità e carattere Nonostante la sua lunga storia Mario è, sotto molti punti di vista, un personaggio poco sviluppato. Molti dettagli della sua biografia come la sua famiglia (oltre a Luigi) o la sua provenienza non hanno una spiegazione ufficiale. Di lui si sa solo che ha origini italiane e che ama il cibo italiano. Sa parlare anche in inglese. Mario ha dimostrato di essere un eccellente combattente, un amante dello sport e dei party negli spin-off. Nintendo ha dichiarato che la biografia di Mario è semplice e poco dettagliata per rendere il personaggio versatile e adatto a qualsiasi storia. Paradossalmente Mario è uno dei personaggi meno definiti della serie, visto che altri personaggi come Bowser, Peach e persino suo fratello Luigi hanno più personalità e più dettagli sulla loro storia. Nel corso dei suoi tanti giochi, Mario ha salvato tante persone dalla prigionia, tra cui Pauline, la Principessa Peach e la Principessa Daisy, ed è riconosciuto come un grande eroe in tutto il Regno dei Funghi e nel resto del mondo. Mario è visto come l'unico salvatore del regno, mentre i contributi degli altri, come Luigi, sono spesso dimenticati o ignorati. Nella serie di Mario & Luigi, infatti, molte persone incontrate in viaggio dai fratelli riconoscono subito Mario ma non ricordano il nome del fratello. Anche se non si può considerare una colpa di Mario, l'idraulico in rosso è sempre stato sotto i riflettori a discapito di Luigi, nonostante abbia fatto gli stessi sforzi e partecipato alle stesse avventure per il bene del regno. Inoltre, Mario è molto più impulsivo e intraprendente del fratello, e vuole sempre prendere il controllo delle situazioni pericolose da solo. Al contrario di Luigi, Mario tende a trovare soluzioni rapide ai problemi invece di analizzare la situazione e pensare alla situazione migliore. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars a volte Mallow si ritrova persino a trattenere Mario dal buttarsi a capofitto in un combattimento, ad esempio prima del combattimento con Bowyer, per riflettere meglio su come agire. Anche se accetta aiuto e compagni di viaggio durante le sue avventure, Mario non lascia mai intendere di aver davvero bisogno di aiuto. Nonostante questo sembra che gli piaccia avere compagnia. Nonostante questi potenziali difetti, Mario è un eroe coraggioso e di animo gentile che pone sempre i problemi e le necessità degli altri prima dei suoi. Questo lo dimostra ad esempio in Paper Mario e il Portale Millenario, quando Rampel gli ruba l'identità lui vuole comunque prima di tutto aiutare Ombretta prima di risolvere la situazione col fantasma. È disposto a mettere a rischio la sua stessa vita per salvare le persone messe in pericolo da Bowser e gli altri cattivi che incontra. Come tanti altri protagonisti dei giochi Nintendo, Mario è un protagonista silenzioso e parla raramente, i suoi "dialoghi" sono perlopiù composti da versi e urla. Nelle occasioni in cui parla usa un inglese con un forte accento italiano, usando anche alcuni termini italiani. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario è completamente silenzioso e comunica solo mimando le sue intenzioni. In Super Mario 64 e altri titoli successivi dice in inglese "Thank you so much for playing my game!" ("Grazie mille per aver giocato il mio gioco!"). Nella serie di Paper Mario comunica principalmente con semplici cenni e gesti delle mani, mentre nei Mario & Luigi usa un "linguaggio spazzatura" composto da parole realmente inesistenti, ma che i personaggi del gioco comprendono alla perfezione. In Super Mario Sunshine si vede parlare nella scena di apertura, ma non si può sentire ciò che dice. Nella serie di Mario vs. Donkey Kong Mario dice delle frasi completamente in inglese come "Come back here, you big monkey!" ("Torna qui, scimmione!"). In Itadaki Street DS e La Via della Fortuna dialoga normalmente con gli altri personaggi. Mario sembra avere una leggera fissazione col cibo. In Super Mario 64 se non si compie nessuna azione per un po' Mario si addormenta, e dopo qualche secondo inizia a parlare nel sonno nominando diversi piatti tipici italiani come i ravioli e gli spaghetti. Nello stesso gioco, tra l'altro, il motivo originale per cui stava andando al castello prima del rapimento di Peach era una torta che la principessa gli aveva cucinato. Nell'introduzione di Super Mario Sunshine inoltre sogna ad occhi aperti il cibo dell'isola. Diversi personaggi nel corso della serie gli consigliano di non mangiare troppo e di stare più attento alla linea. Fonti In altre lingue Categoria:Donkey Kong Categoria:Mario Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Super Mario Land Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Super Mario 3D Land Categoria:Personaggi giocabili Categoria:Umani